Carta Hideout (Origins)
} |name = Carta Hideout / Beraht's Hideout |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Area-Carta Hideout.jpg |px = 270px |type = Hideout |location = Orzammar |exits = Dust Town Janar Armorers |inhabitants = Dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Carta Hideout is the headquarters of the Carta in Orzammar. Beraht's Hideout is its name during the Dwarf Commoner Origin. Involvement After procuring a Finger Bone Token and unlocking the suspicious door, the Warden makes their way into this hideout. Midway through the Hideout, Leske is locked in a jail cell (unless the Warden is a Dwarf Commoner). Although the Warden cannot engage in dialogue with him, they can free him. He will give his thanks and depart, remarking that he lost count of how long he had been there. Parts of this location are also used in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. Quests Characters * Carta Doorman - When you approach the doorman, stealthed or not, the entire party will be transported next to him, and he will engage in dialog. Asking the Warden "What's the password?" No matter the answer you give, his reaction will always be the same and a combat starts. Talking to him ends the quest Entering Jarvia's Hideout. * Jarvia - present at the end of the area. * Beraht - (during the Dwarf Commoner Origin) * Leske - in the jail cell, only if the Warden is not of the Dwarf Commoner origin. Enemies * Carta Doorman (Dwarf, Lieutenant) Melee. * Carta Thugs (Dwarf, Normal) Melee and ranged. Lots of them scattered over the entire area. * Qunari Mercenary (Qunari, Lieutenant, Warrior) * Elven Mercenary (Elf, Lieutenant, Mage) * Carta Assassin (Dwarf, Lieutenant, Assassin) These attack from stealthed positions by surprise. * Carta Jailor (Dwarf, Lieutenant, Warrior) On his body you will find the Jail Key used to free Leske, a dwarf prisoner in the nearby jail cell. * Jarvia (Dwarf, Boss, Warrior) When defeated you can loot Longrunner's Cap, Pushback Strikers, and a Carta Key from her . * Giant spider ( Normal, Spider) Found behind a locked door close to Jarvia * There are 2 Tame Nugs, 3 Tame Deepstalkers and 2 Tame Brontos in the area across from the spiders. These creatures do not attack or otherwise interact. Containers * (Generic Armor, Normal) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Boss) - locked for 60XP * (Dwarven, Elite) - locked for 50XP * (Dwarven, Elite) - locked for 50XP * (Dwarven, Elite) - locked, contains a Love Letter * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Special) - containing Iron, Red Steel and Steel letter openers * (Special) - containing Emerald Costume Ring, Gold Costume Ring, Silver Costume Ring * (Special) - containing Fluorspar, Garnet and Malachite Trinkets * (Special) - requires Jammer's Stash Key, see Jammer's Stash * (Generic Weapons, Normal) - contains a Spiked Maul * (Generic Weapons, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) Notable items 2 x Codex entries , source: , source: Love Letter Special objects * x3 Tripwires (disarm for 50XP), spread throughout the area and connected to barrels of explosives. * x5 Tripwires (disarm for 5XP), in the room where the climatic encounter with Jarvia takes place. * Glyph of Paralysis (disarm for 60XP) * x3 Flimsy Leghold Traps (disarm for 40XP) * Locked Metal Door. One you need to pass to get to Janar Armorers, the key to this door is in the possession of Jarvia. Notes * Given all the traps and locked chests, bringing a rogue is recommended. A lockpicking score of 60 is needed to open all chests. * There are several tamed deepstalkers, nugs and spiders in a cavern of the Hideout. * It is possible to leave by going back through Dust Town, without using the Janar Armorers exit. This will allow to keep Janar's store intact in which case he will continue acting as normal. Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Orzammar locations